Medkit
'Medkit's are health items found in F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon, F.E.A.R. Extraction Point, F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate and F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. It is an aid item that can be used to heal players. __TOC__ Both Timelines ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon'' Medkits are scattered throughout the environments of F.E.A.R. Picked up and placed into the player's inventory upon contact, medkits must be manually activated, at which point they will give the player up to 50 health. The player can carry a total of ten medkits, after which no more can be obtained until room is made in the player's inventory by using one of the medkits already carried. In the heat of combat, it's advised that the player use them when necessary; don't try to conserve them, as they are fairly common in the game. On High and Extreme difficulties, Medkit is a life saver, so keep an eye out for them because players are likely to use them a lot. If there is a health booster nearby however, do not waste the Medkit before obtaining it, as it will fully heal the player and give 5 more permanent health. Multiplayer In the original version of F.E.A.R.'s multiplayer mode, each player would drop a medkit when killed, allowing players to accumulate a large number of medkits very quickly. In a later patch, these medkits were replaced with "Health Boosters," which give the player up to 40 health upon contact and cannot be carried in the inventory. These are not to be confused with the Health Boosters in Single Player mode, which fill the player's health and also permanently increase maximum health. Regular medkits can still be found on multiplayer maps in certain places, but are no longer dropped by killed players. Vivendi Timeline ''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point'' and F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate The same medkits are also found in Extraction Point and Perseus Mandate, and are sometimes hidden in Armacham Technology Corporation Labeled Boxes. One can find copious amounts of medkits in Armacham facilities, most notably their Bio-Research building. Monolith Timeline ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin'' Medkits also appear in F.E.A.R. 2 with some alterations: Michael Becket can only carry a maximum of three medkits at a time, but each medkit fully heals him when used. Medkits are somewhat more scarce in F.E.A.R. 2 than they were F.E.A.R.; this is only natural, since the Point Man might potentially need up to four medkits to completely heal himself, while Becket never needs more than one because each Medkit will fully heal him. After 1.05 patch, a health icon, same as Medical Injector, will be seen via the visor, making them easier to notice; aside from the icon, the medkits in F.E.A.R. 2 glows in dark areas, making them a lot easier to spot than its previous game counterpart. If the player starts the new level via the menu, their equipment will be changed to default settings; this means the player at most of the time has no Medkit to start off with. An exception is in Interval 06 - Deterioration - Keegan, which Becket will be given three Medkits. This is due to that combat begins at the very beginning of the mission. Also, before any APC turret battle, Becket will be given 3 medkits maximum. Multiplayer In multiplayer, players may equip a medkit as part of their loadout. However, since medkits take up a lot of space, the player must choose a character model with light armor and thus a large carrying capacity (Such as Replica Snipers). Since player's health will regenerate after certain amount of time, the medkit is not seems as important to some. It serves as "second chance" item, whatsoever. Trivia *In the original games, the medkit model weakly glowed an orange color in low-light conditions. In F.E.A.R. 2, however, the white accents of the new medkits have a vibrant glow in both low-light and completely dark areas. *In F.E.A.R. and its expansions, using a medkit would produce a sound akin to a "thump," almost like a heart beat. In F.E.A.R. 2, both picking up and using a medkit makes a short chiming sound. es:Kit Médico Category:Gear Category:Game Mechanics Category:Items